Rewiring Visual Perception
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLIND BEAUTY!.Bella got her eyesight back,but it is hard relearning how to see.Especially when you have three campires following you.And what about Honey?Read and find out. E&B Cannon.
1. A Daddy?

1_**If you have not read 'Blind Beauty', you need to read it to understand this! :] **_

**^ v ^ v ^**

_** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!**_

**Welcome back. I hope you enjoy my sequel and I really hope I have improved sense I began to write the first book in this story. Now, I have no I idea where I am going... so, bear with me as I try to expand my Writing journey, because I do want to be a writer when I am older... :] now to accomplish eighth grade... Lol... well, please enjoy.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Also, I got two very rude comments... I know they most likely will not read this, but I just wanted to say I am only in Eighth grade, trying to learn how to write. I just wanted to tell them... thank you. I know that probably took up some of your time to write, and maybe in even come up with some of those big words like 'yucky' or 'wtf' wow. So, you use typing text and say you're a better writer than me? I'm no writer, I write what I what to write and I promise you don't have to read it. So, go laugh with your friends about how much you 'got me' while I continue my life like nothing happened. I will not waste my tears on your incompetent self. :] **

**______________________________________________________________________________I love all you reviewers that help me continue to write, but that was ridiculous! Love you guys and please enjoy my story and ignore the above if you are not a rude fool. Thank you! **

'_**Breathe (2 am)'**_

_** By**_

_** 'Anna Nalick'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**'O my love, my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy **_

_**Breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty'**_

**-William Shakespear**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Isabella Marie Swan's Point Of View **

Do you know how weird it feels to just suddenly wake up from a long treacherous darkness? And behold! The clouds open and you see the Lord? That is how I am feeling right now.

You see, at first I was just dreaming about how great it would feel to not only be able to _hear_ Edward, but to _see_ him, also.

I wonder what Edward looks like... my memories of any color or shape were lost years ago. I have no idea what it would be like to see the world, because I have only felt and heard it.

I can imagine Edward would be the most beautiful person I will ever see, but if he isn't it doesn't matter, because he will always have the most beautiful soul.

After a long amount of time it happened. I could move again.

I gasped through the darkness as I felt pressure being put on my eyes.

"There, she is all done. This is most likely the best cornea transplant I have ever done. There should be no problems any time in the future. I must be off! Tell her I wish her the best with Edward and her eyes. Goodbye, Carlisle! Sweet dreams, Bella. Oh, and ask Edward when he is gonna' pop the question!" Dr. Dyer called with a sweet laugh at the end. He was so nice...

"Will do, Dr." Carlisle laughed happily.

I slowly began to drift to consciousness...

"Bella?" I heard a voice that was as smooth as honey gasp wildly.

I was trying to open my eyes, but it wasn't working!

"Bella, I am not going to be able to take off the patches for a couple hours." Carlisle answered my unspoken question.

"Oh..." I muttered in disappointment.

"The others are on their way." he stated with a smile in his voice.

"Thank you... so, so much Carlisle..." I whispered while my cheeks began to hurt from the smile plastered on my face.

"For what, my child?" he asked, making my heart swell with joy at him calling me his daughter.

"I might be able to actually _see_ the world. Not only feel it and hear it... thank you so much..." I whispered with a smile.

I was startled to say the least when I heard someone open the door.

"I'll leave you two to some privacy..." Carlisle chuckled and walked out, leaving me with God knows who.

"Bella?" The velvet voice that could only be Edward asked me.

"Edward!" I yelled in surprise.

"Oh, looks like someone is here to see you...." Edward murmured with a laugh in his voice.

I was startled, to say the least, when I felt wetness on my cheeks. And it wasn't tears.

It was dog slobber.

"Goliath!" I cried in joy.

"Um... Bella... it isn't only Goliath..." Edward laughed nervously.

That's when I felt the little small licks all over my face directly next to the giant licks coming from Goliath.

"Uh... I know Goliath is a guy..." I mumbled in confusion.

"Well, duh! That dog is more manly than Edward! It seems Goliath got it on with a little poodle next door and... well Bella, you see when a guy doggie likes a girl doggie..." Emmett suddenly boomed from the door.

"Emmett! First of all, shut up. Second, it is not a poodle, it is a water dog!" Alice barged in.

"Okay... so, we can keep him?" I asked in excitement.

"Yes we can keep _her_." Alice said with a smile in her voice.

"A girl?!" I asked happily.

"Yup!" Alice laughed.

"Goliath, you're a daddy!" I cried out with joy. **(Picture of mother and puppy on Profile)**

He barked in return.

"Well, are you ready to blow this joint so we can get those patches off, Bella?" Emmett boomed.

"Well, we need to ask Carlisle first..." I mumbled in disappointment. I really was ready to go.

I felt the small puppy hop onto my chest and smiled, pulling her closer.

"We can go when your ready, Bella." Carlisle stated, shocking me.

"Oh, okay." I whispered in relief.

I felt the IV being pulled from my arm and winced, Edward's hand suddenly taking one of mine, while the other was busy holding the small puppy.

"Honey..." I whispered as I rubbed the small puppies fur, the silky feeling reminding me of the time I spilled honey on my hands.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Honey. I want to name her Honey." I stated, proudly pulling her closer to me. "You okay with that Goliath?"

Goliath barked. **(A/N my mother had a poodle named honey. But, it died... :[ ... )**

"Okay... I like it!" Edward laughed.

"My cute honey..." I chuckled at how stupid I sounded.

"Let's go home." Edward whispered, grabbing my hand gently and pulling me to my feet, with Honey still in my arms.

Home... I could get used to that...

______________________________________________________________________________

**Good, Bad? Made you happy, made you wanna lose your breakfast?**

**Pictures of Dogs on my Profile.**

**BCVZ**


	2. What's This?

**Sorry it took so long!! I have been quite busy... what with all those new movies out! :] Okay, yeah. I'M LAZY! Get over it, sheesh! Lol, please enjoy this Chapter!**

'_**Hello Seattle'**_

_**By**_

_** 'Owl City'**_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"Bella, you really need to stop pulling at the bandages." Edward chuckled at my anxious position one hand messing with my hair while the other clawed at the white gauze wrap over my eyes.

"but, Edward! I wanna see!" I whined, I think I had the right though, don't you?

"Once we arrive home you can have lunch. Then we will take the bandages off..." Edward stated nervously.

"Alright..." I stuttered back just as nervous.

I soon heard the sound of the driver's side door opening and Edward opening my door... God, he's fast.

One of his arms slipped under my knees, while the other looped around my back. I clutched onto his neck, grabbing his hair for dear life.

"Bella, I've got you. Don't worry." Edward laughed lightly although I felt my heart lift at the sound.

I dipped my head into his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. He chuckled at this.

I heard the distinctively sweet voice of Esme, "Bella! Welcome home! I made you a caesar salad with fried chicken strips on top!"

I smiled gleefully and hopped off of Edward, bringing two fingers to my mouth. I blew forcefully and the sound was almost to high pitched for me to hear.

The unforgettable sound of Goliath's paws tearing down gravel made my head turn towards, what I'm guessing was the door.

But his paws were met by another. _Honey._ I thought with a smile.

He barked giddily and led me to the kitchen.

I gripped his fur with a laugh.

"There better not be any claw marks on my wooden floor!" Emmett shrieked, his voice a few octaves higher, making him sound like a bad impersonation of Esme.

"That's funny, Emmett.." Esme almost growled.

My eyes widened in shock, when is Esme _mean? _I giggled a little in the silence, making the others laugh, too.

"There's no need to worry, Esme! I cut Goliath's nails... and painted them..." Alice laughed.

I gasped and grabbed my poor little puppy.

"Goliath! What has she done to you?!" I cried loudly.

He whined, falling onto his side, pretending to be wounded.

"That's insane!" Emmett boomed with a laugh.

"No, it's adorable!" Alice cut in.

I rolled my.

"Come on, Goliath!" I called, he jumped up automatically, little tiny paws following behind us.

"Aw! Look at her nails! That's adorable, Alice!" Esme giggled.

"What?!" I snarled, Goliath immediately growling with me.

"Look at them! They are practically brother and sister!" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I think we should let Bella have her food..." Edward cut in nervously pushing me into the kitchen.

"Did they really paint Honey's nails, Edward?" I cried.

"No, Bella... only Goliath's..." Edward winced at my wail.

"Hurry and eat, love. Then we can take off the patches." Edward commented.

I huffed, but let my hand search for a fork.

....

After eating the delicious meal Esme made, Edward guided me into the living room... or _some_ room.

I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand, allowing him to lead me to a large, comfortable love seat.

I blew out a breath, a long, _nervous breath._

_It's alright, Edward's here.._ I chanted in my head like a mantra.

"Okay, I'm going to take them off now, Bella. You won't be able to open your eyes for a few minutes." Carlisle told me gently.

I gripped Edward's hand tightly, scared.

Cold fingers probed the area around my eye.

"Okay.." Even Carlisle's voice was shaking, which, sense I've been here, has _never_ happened.

I gulped. The only noise in the room.

He reached for the gaze's corner as I let out a gust of air.

"Bella, it's alright. Dr. Dyer said this was his best transplant." Carlisle chuckled.

I smiled a weak smile...

And he ripped off one of the bandages.

Edward winced at the noise, although it did not hurt me.

"Okay, I'm going to pull the other.." Carlisle told me.

He pulled it off in a rush.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were very heavy.

"Carlisle? How long will it take?" I whimpered.

"Only a few—"

His voice was cut off by me open my eyes.

I gasped at the light.

"The curtains!" Edward cried.

I snapped my eyes shut, not being able to stand the light.

"Wha... what _was that_?" I gasped.

"The sun, love." Edward whispered. I could hear a sob coming to the surface from him.

"I don't think I like the sun..." I mutter, smiling. A few chuckles sounded in the room.

"You will." Carlisle smiled.

I hesitantly opened one eye, only to see a weird glob in front of me...

**(A/N I am only guessing what this would be like!)**

"What's that?" I asked, but my hand went to point at another blob.

I shook my head, closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

I opened them again and pointed at the blob I was curious about.

My hand fell forward and landed on the mass of different shades of light.

"It's Carlisle!" Alice laughed.

My brows furrowed.

"This is so _weird_..." I muttered.

I slowly turned my head to see a giant blob.

"Woah! What's that?!" I gasped, trying to reach the blob, but failing miserably. I tried again, but I still couldn't get it!

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed, the upper part of the blob moved.

"Huh? I don't get it." I whined.

The blob became bigger.

I raised an eye brow as the blob lowered down onto another massive blob.

"Bella! It's Emmett!" Emmett boomed, the blob shook... was the blob... Emmett?

"Your _huge_..." I responded.

Everyone laughed.

I turned my head again, to lay my eyes on a blob, it was tall, not so big like Emmett, but about the size of Carlisle, but taller.

I leaned forward and waved my hand around, trying to grab it.

I couldn't reach it. My glare fell on my hand.

I hesitantly brought it closer, but it wasn't in front of me. I couldn't seem to get it there.

I scowled, but smiled when it was finally in front of my face.

"Is this my hand?" I gasped in confusion.

"Yes..." Emmett laughed.

I shook the weird figures on top of a blob.

"My... fingers?" I asked, still shaking them.

"Yup!" Alice giggled.

"So _strange!_" I exclaimed.

I slowly turned _my hand _around and reached it back towards another 'hand.'

I grabbed it, sighing in happiness... I know this hand... I brought my other hand up to it and felt around..

"Edward..." his name jumped out my mouth.

"I was wondering when you would notice me!" Edward's laugh rang through the air, the blob beside me moving...

... Is the blob... _Edward?_

I put my hands on the blob, feeling around... yeah, it was Edward, alright.

A smile broke across my face as I moved my hands up to the top of the blob named Edward.

I ran my fingers over what felt like his face.

"Woah..." I gasped for the umpteenth time.

"I love you." he whispered, I blushed and turned my head around, expecting to see the blobs that were his family members. But, saw none.

"They gave us some privacy.." he spoke, nuzzling my neck.

I nodded.

"Bella... do you want to see a piano?" Edward asked, startling me.

"R-really?" I questioned, excited.

"Yeah." Edward responded.

I nodded my head furiously.

He chuckled at my eagerness.

His blob moved upward.

My eyebrows shot up. What was he doing?

"Edward?" I asked as the blob moved farther away.

His hand went to the top of the blob— his head.

Just when I was about to question him, an ear piercing whistle broke through the house.

I winced.

"Goliath! Honey!" Edward called, his head moving upward a little.

I gasped in surprise when two very different sized blobs attacked me with... kisses?

I grabbed the bigger blob with a gasp.

The fur....

"Goliath!!" I cried, pulling him to me.

He barked happily.

But, then his ears flickered upward... the highest part on the blob, Goliath's head, lowered down to the smaller blob. Which I could only guess was honey.

Honey was picked up by Goliath, who set her on me.

I gasped, pulling her to my chest.

"Thank you." I smiled at Goliath.

Her little head shook around and she snuggled closer to me.

Soon, though, Goliath put his head on he two blobs below me, my legs.

I knew what he wanted.

I plucked Honey up and set her on the ground.

"Can we still see the piano?" I pleaded to Edward.

"Of course, try to walk over here, though." Edward told me in his sweet voice.

"O-okay..." I gulped and stood up.

I put one foot in front of my body. Then the other.

I was doing well, until a blob appeared in front of me.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Stairs leading to the platform where the piano is." Edward informed me.

I nodded.

Now, if I do remember correctly... I raised one foot and set it on the lower blob, the first step up to the piano.

I only had to step up twice before I reached the 'platform.'

My feet moved on their own accord towards Edward.

Directly beside Edward was a massive blob.

"Is that the piano?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes." he nodded, approaching me.

His hand encased my own as we walked towards the 'Piano.'

"This is so weird..." I laughed.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

I noticed there was a smaller blob next to the piano...

"The piano bench?" I asked, motioning to the blob.

Edward shook his head, suppressing a chuckle.

"A plant." this got the whole house laughing.

I frowned, blushing furiously while staring at the strange lumps at the bottom of my legs, my feet.

"Bella, I'm sorry... it's not funny..." Edward shook his head, pushing back the laughter.

"God, why do I even try?" I questioned myself in a hushed tone.

"Bella! Don't say that! Edward and Emmett are just idiots!" Alice's tinkling voice shouted.

I smiled slightly.

"Bella, really it's not that funny. I am just an idiot.." Edward spoke guiltily.

"Yes you are. But, you're _my idiot._" I giggled.

He beamed, something moving on his face.

I gasped - again - and swiftly brought my hand up to his face.

My fingers ran along the side of his face.

I soon felt his lips under my fingertips.

I let my hands travel all over his face..

Memorizing the magnificent blob, or you can call him Edward.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**did you hate it? I didn't really know what her reaction would be, so I made it up! :] do you like it?**

**I'm in need of Reviews!**

**BCVZ**


	3. Phone Call

1**God. I am **_**sooo **_**SORRY. I am a terrible person. To defend myself, CRCT is coming very soon. Like, ten days very soon. The school has been cramming knowledge into my brain, they are even going to make us have this weird cram schedule thing. I just got back from a bogus camping trip, but Spring Break is coming up,**_** I will write then. I promise!!**_

**My sincere apologies, BCVZ.**

_**'The Remedy'**_

_**By**_

_**'Jason Mraz'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

"Uh... Apple?" I offered at Edward, who was holding a weird mass of one _very bright_ color.

"No, it's a Banana. How about this?" he laughed, holding up something with a very dull color... when he turned it, it sparkled.

"Huh... knife?" I asked, noticing the triangular shape.

"Yes!" he shouted, his face rearranging, I could see more of his white teeth.

I broke into a smile, this was one of the small handful I have gotten right this whole day.

"Okay, now we will move to colors." he nodded professionally, before laughing.

One of his long fingers moved, straightening until it was aimed at the door... I think.

"What am I pointing at and what is it's color?" he questioned.

"The door. Uhm... brown?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Good! Now, what is that?" his finger moved towards something close to the door.

"I think that's the Dog bowl. And it is... blue!" I threw at him, crossing my fingers.

"Excellent." he nodded, sweeping me into a kiss.

"Uh-oh, _PDA PDA!_"a deep voice wailed from the door, causing Edward and me to break away.

I felt my face heat up, plucking a pillow from the couch to hide it.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Edward sputtered, looking like he wanted to hide behind something also.

"Whatever, man. I was just bringing the dogs back from their run." Emmett smiled, moving away from the door to reveal my two favorite animals.

"Goliath! Honey!" I shouted, throwing my arms outward, hitting my arm on the arm of the couch.

I mumbled an 'ouch' before turning back to my pets.

Goliath nudged Honey on the back, her paws flying outward in an attempt to walk.

Emmett roared with laughter as my poor little animal slid along the floor, trying to find her way to me. She gave up with a huff.

Goliath's big eyes danced with worry as he lopped over to her, grabbing her by her fur.

He lifted her up, his paws slapping the floor as he ran over to me, Honey in his mouth.

I lifted her into my arms, her tongue dangling out.

"Honey?" I smiled, nudging her light toned nose with my own.

She yapped, her feet dangling around.

Laughing, I set her down on the floor.

I had finally figured out the distance between things, but I wasn't sure how I would do at school. Letters and numbers that I couldn't feel were somewhat of a problem for me. I have barely been home since I got the transplant, my father really struck a nerve with the fiasco at the Hospital. I haven't spoken to my mother at all.

"Foods ready!" Esme's voice called from the kitchen.

I smiled, jumping from the couch so I could steadily walk into the large room where that wonderful aroma was originating from.

Sure enough, three spheres were set out on the dark granite counter. One of them holding a large plate of -sniff- pasta. The second largest holding a large boneless steak. The last and most certainly the smallest held small cutlets of chicken.

I laughed, Esme really liked cooking.

"Honey? Goliath!" Esme's motherly voice rang out, setting the two smaller plates down on the ground for the two very spoiled dogs.

Lifting up the plate of pasta, I headed to the large table.

Now that Edward has been teaching me what the most basic objects look like, I could identify most things. Just recently has he moved on to smaller things such as fruit, vegetables, and even CD players! And boy, are those things tricky.

After setting my plate down on the table and sitting down, I studied the utensils, looking for the one with finger like qualities.

I snatched it up, I dove into the wondrous food, the sauce tasting as though it was made for God himself.

"Ah!" I groaned, but before I could take another bite a phone was set in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow, looking up at Esme.

She mouthed that it was my dad.

Nodding, I lifted the phone, cradling it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bella, something happened." Charlie's voice sounded strangled.

"What?" I asked, startled and afraid.

"Renee got into an accident..." he stuttered.

"How?! Is she alright?" I spoke urgently.

"No, hon. She's dead."

Those words made my world turn darker.

"But... why..?" I whisper into the phone, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"She went for a jog in the woods, but she never came back..." his voice was a monotone.

"B-but, we can find her!" I splutter, cutting him off.

"Bella, they found her body today."

The darkness consumed me then.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm SOOO SORRY! I hope this was a good enough chapter to repay you.**

**Please... if you still love me, or not even me, maybe the story, please... review. I'll understand if you don't.**

**That was intense!**

**BCVZ**


	4. Funeral

**Sorry for taking so long. This probably won't be that long of a chapter, for I have to help with food bank in the morning. But, I will try my best!**

'_**Kiss The Rain'**_

_**By**_

'_**Yiruma'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

The last few days have been Hell on Earth; no happiness has shown from me.

Pulling on the dark colored dress, I looked in the mirror, trying to figure out what I was looking at. After not practicing with my sights for awhile, the images began to fade into the blur they started with. Of course, I could pick out Edward with ease... but, everything else was just.. unimportant.

My hair was long, too long. Before, I probably would have wanted to cut it, but now it just seemed to be a trivial matter. I could see the end of it somewhere near me waist. I let it hang loosely.

"Bella... we have to go." the velvet whisper caused me to spin around, sailing into Edward's arms.

"This... isn't happening..." I whimper, clinging to his wonderful-smelling shirt.

"I'm so sorry... but... yes, honey. We have to go to the Funeral..." Edward choked, causing me to break out in sobs.

"But... she _can't _be... what I said to her was... I tried to be nice to her. But, we are different people." _were, _a voice in my head corrected. **(A/n she's not crazy, it's her conscious.)**

"Bella... love, we have to go." Edward spoke in a low, sad voice. I nodded, following him as he descended down the stairs.

He was dressed in the most handsome black tuxedo I have ever seen... of course it's probably one of the first I _have seen ever..._ the way the light shown off of a couple tendrils of his bronze hair...

I mentally slapped myself, my mother _died _and all I can think about his my vampire boyfriend!

Alice didn't bother trying to put make-up on me, now I see why; tears flooded my eyes, braking the dams that are my eyelids and gliding down my cheeks.

"Bella..." Esme looked at me with a face that showed her feelings: sadness. I clutched her close to me, feeling guilty for making her sad.

"Don't be sad..." I beg, my eyes filling up with more tears as I grabbed onto Edward for support.

"Me?" Esme asked, as though I told her I had wings and was preparing for take-off.

"Your sad... And it's my fault." I sob, shoving my face into Edward's jacket to try and seize my sobs. I had no such luck.

"No, Bella! It's not your fault." Esme said, motherly. I nodded, though I knew it was just a lie to comfort me.

Soon, the Cullen's and I headed out to the Forks cemetery. My face hung in my hands, crying like a child. I felt someone shake me, so I looked up. Edward had the door open, looking like the perfect gentleman... _momma would have liked him..._ I thought, more tears dumped from my eyes in heavy loads.

After a couple of minutes of walking, or holding Edward's hand and tripping down a path I could barely see, we were in front of the casket.

"...Bella..." a strangled voice spoke, pulling me from Edward. I clutched Charlie to me, out sobs combining into an ugly song.

"Daddy...how..? I was so _mean_... she probably hates– hated me." I choke out, my face blotting from the tears. Everyone in town came for Charlie and me, they were all watching us with a great sadness rolling around in their eyes.

"_No!_ She always loved you... I know ya'll were different, but... she loved you. I know that." he reassured me, though I believed not a word of it.

I kissed him on the cheek, pulling him into a quick hug. He looked startled, but hugged me none-the-less. I smiled an empty smile, trying to find my way back to Edward... everything was so _blurry_. I could see some things, like trees, and people— though I have no idea who they are.

"Bella?" the voice rang through the silence; I whirled, jumping into his arms.

"I'm sorry." a voice interrupted, a voice I thought only came to insult me. Rosalie smiled at me, patting my arm awkwardly.

"Tha...thank you." I smile, turning to her. She looked torn, but pulled me into a hard hug. I weakly return it, trying hard not to ruin her designer dress.

She released me, giving me a generous smile before running to Emmett. I returned it with a true smile. It was little, but it was there.

for the next few hours, I huddled into Edward, hoping to evade the '_I'm Sorry's _that were sure to come. As suspected, when everyone was dispersing a group of people came up to me.

Looking up at Edward, I raised an eyebrow. _Angela and Ben, _he mouthed. I nodded, turning back to the tall brunette who was slightly nerdy, yet sweet beyond belief, and her boyfriend, Ben. A tall boy with ashy brown hair, close to black. Angela grabbed my hand, obviously still thinking I was blind.

"Bella, I'm so sorry..." Ang said, her eyes welling up with genuine tears. Ben wiped them away, a few growing in his own. I stood, pulling her into a friendly hug.

"How..?" Ben asked, looking at me with scrutiny. I blushed under his stare, letting go of Ang and back into the arm's of Edward.

"I got a cornea transplant." I tell them, remembering what happed right before it happened. Sobs emanated from my chest as I gripped onto Edward for dear life. He held me just as close, soothing down my hair.

"Uh..." Ben looked uncomfortable, throwing his arm around Angela's neck. Angela on the other hand looked more confused then ever.

"She will tell you later, if she wishes." Edward told them, smiling a close-lipped smile he used on all other humans, save me, of course.

Swooping me up, Edward carried me out of the cemetery and to his Volvo. Edward looked at the passenger side, then nodded to himself.

"Edward, what are–" before I could finish though, Edward pushed the button so the driver's seat slid as far back as possible, hopping in. I shrugged, snuggling back into the wonderful aroma that is his shirt.

Sliding into the seat, Edward pulled me onto his lap. I smiled, falling asleep in his arms.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I know that was super short, but... for Renee's sake, I put this chapter separate... and I have Pom Sunday tomorrow! 8 O' Clock Sharp. And that's saying something for me.**

**Love all ya'll!**

**BCVZ**


	5. Forgive me, Loves

**Hey everyone, no this isn't an update. Yeah, I hate these little messages too, but I want to keep my readers informed.**

**My band is heading on a trip to an amusement park. So... I'll be chilling for like four days, then I've got to go to the Health Forum.. (if you don't know what that is– **_**lucky you**_**)**

**I will be updating, and I'll try to update stories every... week... I'm not one of those writers who just updates every month, I try my hardest to make you happy.**

**So, I have to go pack.. Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers... I LOVE ALL OF YOU. No joke.**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella.**


	6. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am so sorry to say I will not be able to update for a week. I know my updating has been at random lately, and am sorry. I have mono and bronchitis. But, along with that I am going on a cruise! It's called the Carnival Legend. If you've been on it tell me~! I would love to hear about your adventures. Going on a cruise while your sick will be hard. Also, does anyone understand how you get to 'Hell'? My family and I would like to visit it, but we don't know how. Help would be nice! Thank you for your reviews and Support~! I will try to update soon, and if I don't update regularly— know that I **_**will **_**update when I go to camp. Which should be soon! Thank you! Don't be afraid to tell your stories of cruising the sea in a review or PM! I would love to hear!**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella Cullen Vampirz.**


End file.
